Those Eyes
by Flaming-Bee
Summary: Musical-Based. Perhaps Neville's love for Lily blossomed not when she was his sister-in-law, but before she'd even met Archibald Craven. One-shot.


_Musical-based. Just a quick oneshot about Lily's introduction into the life of the Craven brothers. This musical is one of my absolute favourites, and I like to think Neville's sense of entitlement to his own brother's wife might have come from something more 'reasonable' (in the loosest phrasing possible) than we might think. All my head-canons, I own nothing. Enjoy! :)_

%%%

Dr Neville Craven wasn't one to enjoy being the centre of attention and yet he was constantly at one or another of the social events being held across London this season. He found himself cringing in the corner of some ballroom every night these days, occasionally attempting conversation with a girl or two but never being particularly successful in his endeavours.

_It's Archie's fault I'm here_, he grumbled to himself in his thoughts as he politely nodded to those glancing in his direction. His brother, Lord Archibald Craven, was the one that these invitations would've naturally fallen to, since he was the eldest and held their family's title along with owning Misselthwaite Manor since their father's passing. However Archie was never in much of a mood to go out and 'display' himself to the public, nor the gentry, given his crooked spine and quite frankly Neville didn't blame him – they were among the lower rankings in terms of reputation in any case, the disability of his brother only added to the distaste these people held for them. Not that Neville cared about their thoughts on him, he could take the snide comments and looks. Archibald was not so thick-skinned.

He sighed as he dared to take a glance at his pocket watch. It was only just ten o'clock meaning there was hours yet for the young doctor to suffer through. He only bothered to turn up to these parties due to his feeling of obligation for their family, to show that the Craven house was not yet retreating from the social circles. That and it wouldn't hurt his chances of finding a wife either.

The truth was Neville had been hoping to find a girl who he could settle with this season, but was having no luck yet. All of them were either too made up, one in particular looking like a bag of flour had been slammed into her face, or they had no concept of interesting conversation and tended to play dumb even if they had some kind of grasp on a topic. It was infuriating for him, with an academic background, to not have someone vaguely on his level.

Thinking of calling it a day, he looked around for somewhere to put down the empty champagne flute he carried before attempting to make a quick exit, when some later arrivals were announced to the room and began to trickle in. He let his eyes wander to the top of the stairs where an older couple were about to make their way down the stairs and behind them waited two daughters. The first was just like every other debutant he'd ever seen. But the second…

He watched as the girl nervously wrung the fabric of her pale blue gown between her lace-gloved fingers, a flash of her perfectly white teeth visible as she nibbled at her carefully painted lips. They were not the gaudy shade of red that her older sister had favoured, rather they looked as though they'd been stained by raspberries. Her cheeks were rouged delicately so as to give the appearance of a healthy complexion without looking garish and at last Neville found the most delectable feature of all – those sparkling hazel eyes that had somehow, without his realising, moved to meet his own gaze.

Silently cursing to himself, Neville couldn't help but clear his throat nervously as he realised this elegant creature was heading in his direction. In fact it seemed as though she was heading over specifically to him…

"Pardon me, sir?" Her musical tone was soothing to his ears. "I'm sorry if I seem presumptuous, only you looked rather alone over here." Neville felt his ears flush red in embarrassment but the girl merely smiled warmly at him before letting that shining gaze turn to the dancing in the centre of the room. "I thought you might be a kindred spirit, you see. I do hate these awful functions."

He tried to find his voice as he recognised she had not meant her previous comments as a jibe at him, merely explanation. "I have not crossed paths with you at any before."

The warm expression returned to face him as she replied. "I've managed to avoid a majority of them up until now – my seventeenth birthday was the past weekend and my parents, no doubt with a little encouragement from Rose, have decided it is time I joined society rather than becoming a recluse." The words made the man think of his brother alone at home and a twinge of guilt tugged at his heart strings, but he soon buried it.

"Rose?" Neville could've guessed it was the brunette sister that had already weaselled her way into a great gaggle of young bachelors across the room, but he had to make some attempt to continue conversation if he wanted to stay in the company of this delightful gem of a woman.

"My sister," The lace-clad hand raised to point out the extravagant girl and Neville dutifully peered in the direction. "She's far more accustomed to this sort of thing, definitely a natural show-woman, bubbling with confidence. She's a born socialite." There was a hint of sadness in the voice now.

"I'm sure you could be a natural if you wanted," he tried to stop her spirits from dropping. "You managed to strike up conversation with me."

The awkward attempts at cheering her up were well worth the lyrical laughter that fell from the fair beauty's lips, her eyes crinkling at corners as she did so. "I suppose you're right, though you seemed different to this lot," She spoke gesturing to the hordes of people that had been stuffed into the stately home. "Much more welcoming."

Neville felt his heart flutter at the girl's words, a slight flush rising to paint his cheeks a shade pinker. He swallowed to bury his anxiety as he realised perhaps, to her, he wasn't some dullard unworthy of being in attendance.

"Oh, I've just realised!" She suddenly exclaimed, a gloved hand covering her mouth briefly. "I haven't even bothered to introduce myself." Her cheeks turned delightfully red as her embarrassment overtook. "I can't believe I'd forget something so… Well, obvious!" She held out her palm. "Lillias Atkinson. But call me Lily, Lillias is dreadful."

He smiled as he took her hand and lightly shook it. "Neville Craven."

"Oh, then I have heard of you!" Lily's enthusiasm was highly entertaining. "My family mentioned a 'Craven' as having qualified in medicine recently."

He nodded. "Three months ago, actually. I'm hoping to go about setting up a practice once my brother and I return to Yorkshire… once the London season is over _of course_. I couldn't bear to miss a moment of it."

She giggled at his joke before continuing. "You're so lucky to live in the countryside, we never leave London anymore. My parents have an estate near Norfolk but Rose is particularly insistent we stay where the action is." Her hazel eyes rolled in exasperation. "I'd love to be able to go out and explore the grounds of a proper country estate again – the gardens of London always pale in comparison."

"You're a keen gardener?" The blonde nodded enthusiastically at him. "Well then you must come to our townhouse for tea and meet my brother, Archibald. He's always been into horticultural books and such."

It was the flash of recognition at his brother's name that caught Neville off-guard, the sudden connection Lily was making between himself and what had no doubt been described to her as 'the hunchback'. He knew they would be unable to continue talking as they had now – she would have the knowing glint in her eyes.

"Speaking of my brother, I should be getting back home to him. It was nice to meet you Miss Atkinson." He quickly nodded in farewell and tried to stride off.

"No wait, please!" Lily desperately clutched his forearm forcing Neville to stop and look at her, their faces now very close. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offense, I didn't say anything-"

"You didn't need to," The whisper was not harsh or accusing, merely forlorn and her face crumpled in dismay.

"You mustn't think me judgemental, Neville. You're about the only person I've met among this crowd that I can stand, I would never mean to cause offense. I've no doubt Archibald will be just as wonderful as you when we meet," Her irises gleamed as Lily gave him the most genuine, heart-warming smile he'd ever experienced and he realised he could no longer force himself to leave such a girl. "Will tomorrow afternoon suit you both?"

Neville gently peeled her fingers from his arm and placed a feather-light kiss to her fingertips, never peeling his gaze from her own. "Tomorrow afternoon is perfect."

%%%

"I really wish you hadn't done this," Archibald grumbled to his brother for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Neville had taken to blocking out the protests, instead focusing on calming his nerves before Lily's impending arrival.

It had not gone down well that morning when he'd informed his older brother over breakfast they would be having company for afternoon tea later on. That had been at around seven thirty that morning – now at approximately four o'clock Archie was still complaining about his 'impulsive' actions.

"Why did you think she would want to come here, Neville?"

"She's not like the other women, Archie," he promised as he rested a hand on his nervous brother's shoulder. "This one is different. I wouldn't have invited her otherwise."

The reassurance did nothing to stop the nervous muttering coming from Archibald but he hoped once Lily arrived he'd quieten down and relax a little – she did seem to have a way about her that put a person at ease.

The parlour door opened and both brothers turned to watch as the housemaid walked in shortly followed by the blonde beauty that was Lillias Atkinson. She was wearing a lavender gown with white trim around the sleeves, hem and neckline, her blonde curls cascaded down past her shoulders having been released from the pinned up-do of the previous night. Her face was fresh, her cheeks naturally rouged from the warmth of the Sun and those beautiful hazel eyes sparkled in anticipation as she took in the room.

It was Lily who made the first move, he mouth spreading into a wide grin when her gaze at last settled on Neville. "It's lovely to see you again so soon," she moved forward and embraced him as one would an old friend, her arms slung lightly round his neck. He allowed one hand to rest on the small of her back, the other hovering just above her shoulder blade as he waited for her to pull away.

Lily was still beaming when she broke the embrace and her welcoming gaze quickly fell on the third occupant of the room. She happily strode to the man, who had stood politely upon her entrance, and held out a hand.

"You must be Lord Archibald Craven," Neville admired the way she took charge of the situation. "I'm Lillias Atkinson. Thank you very much for allowing me to have tea with your brother and yourself today, I was flattered to be invited."

Dr Craven finally turned his attention to his brother for the first time since Lily had entered the room and found something he'd never expected – Archibald's pale blue eyes were twinkling in utter awe at the woman before him. It was the same look he'd had the first time he saw the walled garden their mother had kept and taken them to when they were children, the look reserved only for those most special things that could coax it out of Archie. And for some reason Neville's stomach turned at the sight of it.

"Please, Miss Atkinson, call me Archie," he spoke softly but without fear. "We've no need for formalities here."

"In which case," Neville noted Lily's voice had softened in response to his brother's tone and he felt a spark of jealousy appear as he studied her considerate approach toward Archie. "I must insist you call me Lily. I don't care much for formalities in any case."

Neville watched as the two simply stared at one another for a few seconds, her delicate fingers still rested in Archie's palm, before they moved apart and the older brother told their guest to sit wherever she wished. Lily settled for a plump arm chair in a pale shade of duck-egg, neatly smoothing out her dress as she got comfortable. Archie sat on the side of the matching sofa closest to her and left his younger brother to take the seat beside him, which he did, albeit reluctantly.

The tea tray arrived and over an hour passed by, with the trio enthusiastically conversing and sipping at their beverages – however it was clear to Neville that his two companions were mostly engaged with one another, particularly when they moved on to viniculture. But it was soon obvious, to him at least, that the shared hobby wasn't what kept them talking, what made Lily's eyes start to shine in excitement.

He stood and made to leave, quickly excusing himself. "I hope to see you again soon, Lily." He tried to return her genuine smile with one of his own but it was difficult once he had spotted the glow of the hazel orbs disappeared when she turned from Archibald.

%%%

He did see her again. Neville had to endure tea with the couple for everyday that week. The following week he found himself having dinner with Lily at least five times. In what felt like no time at all, the day arrived where she came rushing to him and threw her arms around his neck with squeals of delight.

"Archie proposed!"

It had taken just over a month for his brother to realise the genuine desire Lily had to be with him, to come to Misselthwaite as his wife. Neville could've saved him the trouble, that first afternoon tea had been enough for him to know the truth.

It was all in Lily's eyes.

%%%

_All done. Just a oneshot because I love reading Archibald x Lillias fanfiction and there really isn't enough of it, plus I love Neville. I can imagine he'd grow pretty bitter from this point onwards._

_Anyways hope you enjoyed and please do review :)_


End file.
